


In another life

by Astrael_Slytherin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrael_Slytherin/pseuds/Astrael_Slytherin
Summary: Three shinobi get reborn into the Naruto castorSometimes love cannot be erased not even through rebirth
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uzumaki Shikyo(OC)/Uchiha Izuna
Kudos: 14





	In another life

Sakura was a bright child. She had a lot of energy but preferred to spent her days reading in the shadow of the ever-present trees. She learned how to walk and talk before she turned a year old and her parents called her a prodigy.  
When she learned how to read before her third birthday and proceeded to soak in everything related to shinobi life that she could, her parents turned concerned, but if that was the path their daughter wanted to take then they would support her unconditionally.  
When she began to bring home books about chakra theory and sealing her parents shared a look over her head. Her next birthday present would turn out to be practice kunai and shuriken and clothing appropriate for a budding kunoichi.   
With each year Sakura’s hair darkened until the once pink tresses had the colour of freshly spilled blood and later on vibrant crimson. Her eyes remained clear amethyst but they were sharp and had an edge to them no even her long hair could hide.

  
——————————

  
When the day came for Uzumaki Naruto to turn three the Sandaime took him out to eat lunch with him at Ichiraku’s Ramen.  
Naruto was overjoyed he seldom received positive attention and most of the time people looked at him with scorn or hate.  
So when the Sandaime invited him for ramen bright red eyes lit up in happiness.  
Later on in the night as he lay on his futon in the orphanage something seemed to shift in his mind. That night he dreamed of a life already lived. A life of war, family and duty. Of secrets, of raven and crimson hair and of black and purple eyes. When he turned in his sleep silvery white spikes of hair brushed past his eyebrows as the moonlight illuminated a face on a cliff the exact likeness to the one he wore in his dreams.  
The Hokage placed him in his own apartment the following day and if he started training afterwards then nobody noticed.  
There was nobody waiting for him who could have made note of his exhausted state or the dirt on his clothes. So he worked to regain what he had lost and if his pool of chakra was more vast than he remembered it being he filed it away to be analyzed at a later time.

  
———————————

  
Uchiha Sasuke was an ordinary child, well as ordinary a child of the Uchiha clan could be with a genius for a brother.  
He was a little shy but he adored his older brother. He tried to live up to his achievements and make his father proud, although all the latter ever had for him was a frown and a comparison to his brother.  
He entered the academy when he turned five.  
When he entered the classroom he went to the backrow and sat beside a redheaded girl and a silver-haired boy. He liked their company. The redhead was quiet but could be vicious if the occasion demanded it, the boy on the other hand was always calm and wore an almost constant frown, the only times without it was when it was only the three of them and sometimes they would even get a smile out of the stoic boy. Their presence felt like home to Sasuke and so they continued to meet and sit next to each other and if Sasuke glared at the teacher because he had graded Naruto’s test unfairly more than once well it was well deserved. 


End file.
